Debugging a modern microprocessor can be a very difficult enterprise. Microprocessor developers employ various techniques to attempt to reproduce bugs and obtain information to gain insight into their causes. The techniques may include features of the microprocessor that alter its operation from a normal mode, which may result in interactions between the microprocessor and other system components that vary from normal operation and which are unexpected by the other system components. These abnormal interactions may have unintended consequences that prevent effect debugging.